Love at first site
by jasper-emmett-lovers143
Summary: Bella and edward.all human.love at first site. a story about there love. but i will get better...promise.. might have lemons..hmmm im not really good at summarys but here u go plz just check it out!...dariussane is taking over this story!
1. Chapter 1

Ch

Ch. 1

BPOV

"Isabella please come down stairs." Esme called after me

"Yes, coming" I called down

I made my way down the stares from my new room in the Cullen household.

"Yes, Esme." I said

I walked into the room and stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the most beautiful boy in the world.

"Come sit on the couch I want you to meet the rest of the family." Esme said in her sweet voice

"Ok" I said in a shaking voice

"Well this is Emmett," she said pointing to a very muscular boy with brown curly hair.

"Hi" I said blushing

Then all in a rush Emmett got up and had me in a bone-crushing hug. "Hey little sis, I can already make you blush and I didn't even say anything yet" Then he collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. But that just made me blush harder.

I sat back down and Esme continued introducing everyone. Next she pointed to a very enthusiastic girl named Alice with black spiky hair. The next boy had blonde hair and was super tall named Jasper. Then my eyes fixed on the most beautiful girl in the world, she looked like a super model but not the anorexic kind. I learned her name was Rosalie, such a cute name I thought. Once Esme pulled my attention from Rosalie, She started to say, "This is Edwa-." But then I gasped and everyone turned to see what was wrong. But I just stared blushing again. Everyone stared at me but Esme new just like everyone what had just happened they new right there and then I fell in love with Edward. So Esme just started again.

"Bella this is Edward" and my heart melted into a pool of water at the sound of his name.

"Hi" I said and smiled.

He just smiled back and said. "Nice to meet you Bella" Oh my god I loved the sound of his velvet voice. It made me feel safe; it made me feel like I was finally home.

After I meet all the family we just sat and talked. But when the Question of why I came to live with them came up I stared to cry and ran up stairs to my room and slammed the door.

EPOV

I stared after Bella as she ran to her room crying. When I heard her door slam it broke my trance and I glared at Rose.

"Damn it Rose why did you ask that question, we all know why she's here. You just had to make her cry." I felt my heart stop when I heard her cry. Then I realized why. I was in love with Bella.

"Watch your language Edward" Carlisle said in a disapproving tone.

"Why should I Rose just hurt the person I lo- I mean Bella." Crap I almost said love in front of the family.

"ooooo Eddie I see u like Bella. Wow Eddie the prude has a crush finally. I was starting to think you were gay." Then Emmett was on the floor, me on top of him punching and telling him to take it back.

"Edward calm down you know Emmett's only saying that because he thinks Bella's hot and is jealous of you getting to date her." Jasper said in a mocking voice with a hint of humor. Emmett froze to scowl at Jasper; I got off Emmett to stand up.

"Jasper!" I yelled, "I'm not dating her"

"Yet" Alice Chimed in.

EPOV

"What?" I screamed at Alice

"Edward calm down we all know you like her and she likes you to we all see it." Alice said

"What? She likes me she really does?" I asked looking were she disappeared out of the room.

"W-O-W!! Edward has it bad for this girl" Emmett said

"Emmett shut up and yes I do." I said to Emmett

Emmett was right I really did have it bad. I really, really liked Bella and I new it. I am in love with Bella I would risk my life for this girl. I knew what I had to do I had to tell Bella but first I would have to go see if she was ok. So I started up the stairs to see Bella.

BPOV

As I slammed my door shut I couldn't help but think of what happened and why I was living with the Cullen's at there home. I remember like it was yesterday.

_As I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep my stomach wasn't feeling very well and I figured I was hungry so I went down stairs to eat breakfast. As I sat down at the table my mom reminded me of the dinner party we had to go to tonight for my father's work._

"_Bella remember we have a party to attend to tonight so don't make any plans" she said_

"_Ok" I said think this stomachache would end once I ate something._

_LATER IN THE DAY_

_I had just got done barfing my brains out and opened the door to find my mom all dressed up._

"_Bella, honey are you feeling well?" my mom asked as I looked at her dumbfounded remembering the party._

"_Crap mom I forgot all about the dinner, I don't think I can go after what just happened, is it ok if I stay home and you and dad go?"_

"_Sure sweetie we'll call and check up on you once in a while to make sure your ok."_

_With that my mom went down the stairs to tell my father the news and to tell him they had to leave or they would be late. With that they left and 3 hours later I got a phone call._

_To my surprise the phone call was from the hospital not my parents. I stared stunned and shocked at the wall as they told me my parents had been rushed down to the hospital after a drunk driver ran threw a red light and completely smashed my dad's cruiser. They told me my parents had died on impact and didn't suffer but they needed me to go down there and identify the bodies._

I began to cry twice as hard as I finished my thoughts and collapsed on the floor sobbing and gasping for air. Then I felt someone pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch. 2EPOV

When I got to Bella's room door, I heard a thump and crying. I opened the door and Bella was on the floor sobbing and gasping for air. I rushed over to her and picked her up and I heard her breath catch and she looked up at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and I heard a thump…." I trailed off

"Really why would you care so much you just meet me?" she asked

"Well…I…. Esme is calling me I have to go I'll explain later. What are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" I said a little shyly

"Um nothing I think and yes I will hang out with you tomorrow." She said

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 4, is that ok?" I asked

BPOV

BPOV

"Yea that's ok," I said

"Great I'll see you then" and with that he left the room with a smile.

Oh my god did Edward just ask me out? I am so excited and scared and bewildered. Then a question popped in my mind. Does Edward Cullen like me? Then it hit me I love Edward Cullen, why else would I care so much if he liked me?

APOV

I was just on the other side of Bella's door ease dropping when I heard Edward ask Bella out. Then I ran down stairs screaming.

"Oh my god I can not believe Edward just asked Bella out." I screamed running through the house.

Then I ran into someone. "Oh hi Carlisle" I said

"What did you just say about Edward?" he asked

"Well Edward just asked Bella out!" I screamed

"Well I'm glad she has someone good taking care of her in her time of need." he said

With him saying that I ran to find everyone and tell them. Everyone was happy, well not everyone, Emmett was mad because he lost a bet to Jasper about when he would ask her out. I just laughed at him.

Emmett POV

" Fiddlesticks, I was sure I was going to win that bet." I said after hearing the news from Alice.

Alice just laughed at me can you believe it? Then while Alice was in laughing fit Jasper walked up to me to collect his bet.

" That would be 20.00 please, and admitting to Rosalie you think Bella is hot " Jasper said with humor in his voice.

As I forked over the money I got a ferocious glare from Rose and since Jasper was so close I took advantage of it and I came at him like ugly on an ape tackling him to the floor and while holding him down I decided to fart in his face. Let me tell you it wasn't pretty either considering I had baked beans and a burrito.

" Awwwwwww maaaaaan, duuuuuude you reak!! Get off me!!" Jasper was screaming and with that I fell off him laughing but that still didn't help the fact that I still had to admit to Rose that I think Bella's hot. So with that I walked over to Rose and told her. She slapped me and took off to our room and I ran after and started to beg for forgiveness.

EPOV

I was on my way down the stairs from asking Bella out and I heard. " Awwwwwww maaaaaan, duuuuuude you reak!! Get off me!!" from Jasper. I walked into the living room and saw Jasper rolling around and holding his breath on the floor.

"Jasper what happened" I asked

"Um Emmett lost a bet to me so he farted on me" he said back

"A bet about what?" I asked, I really wanted to know

"We had a bet about when you would ask Bella out! And please don't fart on me!" he cried

"Calm down I'm not mad at you and I don't fart on people." I said with humor in my voice

"Wait how did you know I asked her out?" I asked in an annoyed longing tone.

"Um…." He trailed off

Then it hit me. "ALICE!!" I screamed

I ran up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. I threw the door open and sitting on the bed looking innocent was Alice. I ran and tackled her on the bed.

"Alice why do you always have to tell my personal life to our family?" I asked inpatient

"Because I love you, you're my Brother and we all were worried about you, so when Bella came it was like YES Edward is going to have someone finally!" she screamed at me

" Alice its not nice going around and prying into people's lives. It's not like I do that to any of you guys." I replied

" I know, I know but I can't help it, you know how I Am." She told me

"Just don't do it again or we'll have some serious problems ok?" I warned

"Ok, Edward I'll try my hardest, but I am soooo going to give her a makeover before you guys hang out" she told me all excited

" Ughhhh, Alice" I groaned

" Well it's either that or I pry into your personal life, you choose, I don't care about the consequences" she said devilishly.

" Don't scare her to bad, PLEASE?" I begged

" No promises" she said

After our discussion I left the room hoping Bella wouldn't be mad if she found out that I let Alice do this to her. On the way down the hall I decided to talk to Carlisle, just us guys, Father and son, and went into his office.

CPOV

I was sitting at my desk to distracted by my book, I was reading to notice anyone walked into my office.

"Hey dad can we talk?" His voice sounding worried and annoyed

Reluctantly I looked up from my book to find Edward in the doorway and waved for him to come in and sit down.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked truly interested by he look on his face.

"Well… It's um…It's about Bella and I" he said

"What about you?" I asked

"Well I asked her to hang out with me and Alice being the girl she is eavesdropped and told everyone and the whole family knows. Well I don't think Esme knows yet." He told me

"Well I had no idea you liked Bella, good for you son, but what's really bothering you?" I asked knowing there was something more than just that.

"Well I never really had a girlfriend before and I really like her and it's kinda scary because I never knew you could like someone this much. Plus I have no idea if she feels the same or what we are going to do when we hang out." He told me sadly

"Well, Well, Well my little Edward is growing up and doesn't know what to do. The only thing I can say is don't worry about the family and do what makes you happy and as for Bella I'm sure he feels the same and if she doesn't then in time she will. I'm sorry though but I have no ideas for a place you guys to hang out but might be a place where you can be alone." I told him in a fatherly and approving tone.

"Ok dad, thanks" and with that he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch.3 BPOV

The next day

I woke from a dream about Edward holding me, sadly by the noise going on in my room. I opened my eyes and to my surprise Alice was in my room going through my closet.

"Alice what are you doing in my closet?" I asked

"I am trying to find something suitable for you to wear while on your date with Edward" she said

" Ok um… Alice I can find something to wear myself and it's not a date we're just hanging out." I told her.

" Bella your not fooling anyone, it is a date and no you can't I mean no offense but have you looked in the mirror lately" I shook my head and she said, "That's what I thought"

" Now here put this on" she said handing me a sapphire blue, skinny strapped tank top with lace on the bottom, and faded out blue jeans that were low rise.

"Hurry up because it's already 11:00 and I only have till 4:00 to make this happen." She told me excitedly as I pushed myself from the bed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower Alice attacked me and pushed me in a chair so she could work her magic, as she would say. Alice started out with my make-up and soon called Rosalie in to help with my hair. Alice was done with my make-up before Rosalie was done with my and turned me to look in the mirror. I saw that Alice had applied a posey-pink blush, two coats of mascara, and a pink lip-gloss. Rosalie was soon finished with my hair and turned me to look in the mirror. As I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize the girl sitting there. My make-up was incredible and my hair was down and flowly and it was curly. It was fifteen minutes till 4:00 and I was super ooberly anxious as I waited on the bed for Edward to come and get me.

EPOV

I woke up at 10:30, which is actually quiet late for me. I got out of bed and walked towards the door and into the hallway, to go downstairs to eat breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett snarfing down a massive plate of pancakes while Jasper was doing the same thing with eggs and bacon and of course Rosalie being whom she was eating only toast and a glass of orange juice. I myself settled for a bowl of captain crunch cereal the fruity kind. YUM. As I was eating I realized that a few people were missing. I knew Carlisle and Esme were working so it had to be Bella and Alice.

" Where is Isabella and Alice" I asked curiously. Emmett so graciously stopped eating and said with a mouth full of pancakes,

" Ali…..ce, yum these are good pancakes, are in Bel…la's roooom"

" Emmett have you ever heard the saying say it don't spray it" I said teasing

" No because if I spit on anyone they like it cuz they have a little bit of totally rad Emmettness with them and I guess to them I'm awesome" he said actually believing himself.

" Emmett get off your high horse and tell me why Alice is in Bella's room," I said laughing at him.

" Alice is in there picking Bella out something to wear and then I think she's gonna play Bella Barbie with her for your ohh la la daaate with her. OMG Edward has a date with a girl, I thought I'd never see the day" he told me smirking. At the end of his statement I walked out of the kitchen hitting him on the way out and back up to my room. I walked in my room and lay down on my bed thinking of how Emmett said it was a date. While thinking about it I fell asleep.

THREE HOURS LATER

I woke up hearing Alice calling for Rosalie. I only assume it was for Bella's makeover.

Looking at the time I decided to get ready for me and Bella's time to hang out or a daaaate as Emmett would call it. I crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the

shower I was 2:15. Man I thought to myself I took a 45-minute shower. I walked over to my closet and decided I would wear a white button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and dark blue jeans. I brushed my hair and then made it messy so a couple strands were hanging in my eyes. Looking at the clock once again the time showed it was 3:15. Damn it! Where was my mind today? It has never taken me that long to get dressed, maybe it's the whole Bella thing.

45 minutes later

It was finally time to go pick up Bella for are date. I walked out of my room and up to Bella's door and knocked on the door. Bella opened the door and I froze she was beautiful. Her hair was down and curly. She had a blue tank top with lace on the bottom and blue jeans. 'She is a goddess' I thought to myself.

"Hi" she said

"Hi ready to go?" I asked

"Yes! Were are we going?" my angel asked

"It's a surprise," I told her

She groaned and I laughed. "Don't worry it cant be any worse than what you went through before this date." I said

"Wait date?" she asked confused

"Why yes I'll tell you about it later" I said in a velvety voice

BPOV

We went down stairs and got into his Volvo. Then we were headed down the highway. He kept looking at me. Then we turned on to a dirt road and came to a stop at the end of the road.

"Were hiking?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked

"No. I just fall a lot," I said

"That's ok I won't let you fall" he said with a smile that made me go weak in the knees

With that we were headed down into the woods. We didn't take the trail, which just made me more nervous. I fell twice but before I could hit the ground Edward caught me. Then we were in a field it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and the sun on your face its wonderful, just magical.

"I take it you like it?" he asked

"Yes its beautiful" I said

"I'm glad you like it" he said and smiled

"So what are we doing here?" I asked

"I thought we could talk and enjoy the sun," he said

"That's great" and after I said that I went to go and sit in the middle of the field.

We sat there and talked for hours. But then we started talking about football and we stared arguing which team was better the Dolphins or Packers. After a while I wouldn't give up because I love football and I new that the packers were better. So he said "errr Bella you don't know anything why do you fight with me if you know I'm right? Why do you insist on being a know it all?" So after he said that I ran into the forest to walk home. I just needed to get away from Cullen he was pissing me off. I never said that I knew it all just that the Packers are better then the Dolphins. I heard him calling my name but just kept going.

EPOV

Bella just ran into the forest because I said the wrong thing. I can't believe I let football do that to me I'm becoming Emmett. "BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!! PLEASE IM SORRY COME BACK!"I asked and pleaded but she never came back.

I thought she was just going to walk back home so I sat there thinking of what I would say to make her forgive me. When I got home though she was no were to be found so I went to go ask Alice were she is.

"Alice have you seen Bella?" I asked

"No I thought she was with you. Were did you leave her?" she asked

"She ran away after we got in a fight at the meadow. Wait you mean she never got home? Its been 5 hours were is she? OMG she lost in the woods! Call Carlisle and Esme and go get everyone and start looking in the woods I'm going to look now!" I screamed. Hearing the panic in my voice Alice nodded and went to find the others as I walked out the door.


	4. AN Very Important Review

Authors Note

Authors Note

Review ppl lol… plz review if u don't I wont write anymore. I want at least 5 reviews…plz if u love this I want to hear if u want something to happen tell me and ill make it happen….

Love Samantha and Brittany

We love u r readers

Review Review Review Review Review Review


	5. Chapter 4

Ch

Ch.4 BPOV

After a couple of minutes I no longer heard him calling for me and figured I had been mean enough and decided to head back, but when I turned around I no longer knew my surroundings. Somewhere in the middle of me being mad and storming off I got lost.

"Great" I mumbled to myself "just great"  
Knowing I was lost I went in the direction I had came but when I stopped I realized I had just gone in a complete circle. Mad I turned and punched a tree…that wasn't a good idea at all.

"Ahhhhhh… I…it…. it…it hurts!!" I screamed

" I think I broke my knuckle," I said to no one but myself

I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off from the incredible amount of pain I was feeling and then all I felt was air and my face hitting the along with a piercing pain in my side because it landed on a rock. Of course I tripped. Pulling myself to my feet I very slowly walked to a tree to lean against. Then I slowly slid to the ground and started to sob because I'm such an idiot for running off and getting lost. I fell into a dreamless sleep feeling worn out, guilty, hungry, and thirsty, and on top of that I as beginning to have a headache.

Emmett POV

I was in the middle of playing Madden NFL Blitz against Jasper, and I was beating his boo-tay-tay I might add when I heard Alice running threw the house screaming at everyone to meet her in the kitchen. We went into the kitchen right away hearing the panic and frustration and urgency in her voice. When we were all in the kitchen she started to explain.

" Ok everyone LISTEN!!" she said

"Apparently Bella and Edward got into a fight and Bella ran off and got lost." She said

" WAIT…WHAT!" I exclaimed

" SHUT-UP EMMETT NOW SO I CAN EXPLAIN" She screamed

"Edward was trying to give her some space so he came back to the house. When he got here he asked where Bella was and I said she hadn't been here she should be with him" She explained. Then she said more.

" He started flipping out saying it's been like 5 hours since he'd seen her and that she ran into the woods so she must be lost. He is looking for her right now but he needs our help, all right lets split up and look for her in the woods" With that we all ran out the door looking for her.

OoO

**OoO**

**(Still Emmett's POV)**

My god it's been two days since Bella has disappeared and Edward is devastated. He feels like it's his entire fault. Which I say it probably is. He can be such Boot Smerf sometimes but I know he didn't do it intentionally. Feeling bad and upset we couldn't find her because she is like a lil sis to me I went to look one last time for her. Walking through the woods I thought about all the times we had already searched and there was no hope when I heard it. Someone was moaning something. It was…. was Bella calling for help or attempting to. I ran to the voice as fast as my feet would carry and when I got there I just scooped her up and started running towards the house. She gasped when I picked her up but that didn't matter I was trying to get her to Carlisle…to safety…to her home.

" CARLISLE COME HEAR AND TAKE CARE OF HER" I screamed while running up the stairs to Carlisle's office setting her down on his desk after wiping everything off in one quick motion. That's when I finally looked at her. She was so pale and her skin was clammy and her knuckles on hr right hand were all bruised and bloody. She looked so hungry. That's when Carlisle came in with Alice and Esme and told me to help Jasper hold Edward back until Bella was taken care of. With that I walked over to the door as Edward was trying to get in.

EPOV

We were all sitting in the kitchen when Emmett came bursting threw the door Screaming,

" CARLISLE COME HEAR AND TAKE CARE OF HER"

Then we all knew. We all knew he had found her. My Bella. My beautiful sweet sweet Bella that I let run away and get lost for two freaking days. How stupid am I? We all ran up the stairs and only Alice and Esme along with Carlisle were let into the room before Emmett and Jasper blocked my way.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!!" I growled at them.

"NO EDWARD LET CARLISLE WORK YOU CAN SEE HER WHEN HE'S DONE" Jasper growled back. No I wasn't going to have that so I swung a right hook at Jasper my fist successfully connecting with his face and started to run towards Bella when Emmett tackled me to the ground holding me there.

"GET OFF ME…GET OFF ME NOW I WANT TO SEE HER!!" I screamed

"I'm sorry Edward I can't Carlisle's orders. It will be easier if he has more room to work." Emmett said in a calm but authoritive voice.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a screaming voice from the room. I knew it was Bella's.

" Emmett Please… I want to…. I need to comfort her. PLEASE" I begged struggling to get from Emmett's grasp on the floor.

" I'm sorry Edward I just… can't" He said full of sorrow

CPOV

I ran rushing into the room and just by looking at her I could tell she was in pain but before I could give her anything for the pain I had to see if anything was broken or sore.

" Alice get a clean washcloth and Esme please try and comfort her" I told them

" Here's your washcloth" Alice told me. I took it and put some antiseptic on it to clean the cuts on her knuckles. But when I grabbed her hand she screamed and then I could hear Edward pleading to come in but Emmett wouldn't let him. Thank god cuz I know Edward would freak out. When Bella screamed though I knew something was wrong with her hand so I decided to examine it. All of her knuckles were broken on her right hand. I decided to examine her further looking at the rest of her body. I lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach and poked to see if she had eternal bleeding because I saw the big huge black and blue bruise on her side. When I got to where her ribs should be she started writhing in pain and started screaming again and I concluded she had a few broken or fractured ribs. I could hear Edward trying to get in again so I tried to hurry. I finished examining her and gave her something for the pain. From then on she slept peacefully but I knew we had to get some food in her the moment she wakes up. With that I turned and left the room with Esme and Alice there to comfort her hen she woke. When I got to the door Jasper let me pass and Emmett got of Edward so I could explain to him how bad Bella is.

" Edward are you calmed," I asked not wanting to upset him further if he wasn't

" Yes, just please tell me how bad is it and when can I see her?" He asked

" Ok, here it is. It looks like Bella has broken all of her knuckles on her right hand, which is interesting and I would like to know how she did that, but she also has a badly bruised side and few broken or fractured ribs that I have rapped. She doesn't seem to have any eternal bleeding and I gave her something for the pain," I explained.

"OH MY GOD, how could I let this happen to her? I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have fought with her!" He said with pain and guilt in his eyes.

" Edward it's a few bumps a bruises she will heal just fine," I told him reassuringly

" When can I see her?" He asked

" Later when she's awake," I said

EPOV

2 DATS LATER

I was outside Bella's door waiting for her to wake up. When I heard Alice say, "Bella your up thank god we were so worried you were asleep for 2 days!"

"Calm down Alice I'm fine." Then I heard an "OWWWWWW" from Bella and barged in the room and found my angel all banged up and really pale from no water or food. It broke my heart.

Bella screamed when I entered the room. I felt like I would never be able to fix this. I wanted to show Bella how much I really care.

"Bella I'm really sorry I was looking for you the last 2 days…" I trailed off walking over and sitting by her side on her bed.

"Edward no I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran off. I mean it was just football." Bella said

"WAIT WHAT YOU LOST HER IN THE WOODS FOR TWO DAYS OVER FOOTBALL!!" Alice screamed at me and I winced.

"I'm really sorry Alice and even more to you Bella," I said right after Alice got done screaming.

"I forgive you Edward its ok" Bella said in a small voice

I sighed. "Alice and mom will you please leave us alone for a minute?" I asked

"Yes just bring Bella down for lunch when your done." Mom said

"Yes mom I will" I confirmed

They left the room and I turned to Bella she was looking confused.

"Bella no its not ok I hurt you and I'm so sorry for it. I should have just told you how I feel." I said and took a deep breath. "Bella I love you. I did the moment I saw you come into the living room. I'm sorry to spring this on you but…." Her soft kissable lips interrupted me.

I felt relief rush through me. I was kissing my one true love for the first time. We broke off gasping for air. We both smiled and I took her into my lap carefully so not to hurt her anymore and kissed her again until the door was opened and Emmett popped in. I sighed and picked up Bella heading for the door to go down stairs.

"Wow I caught you two red handed or should I say red lipped and Edward WOW I didn't know you had it in you to kiss a girl." Emmett joked.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch

Ch. 5 EPOV

"Emmett get out or move I need to get Bella some food!" I screamed

"Fine god. Just came to see how my lil sis is doing." He defended

"She is doing fine" I said and kissed her again and she blushed.

"EWWW you two get a room. Wait your in one! Hahhaha!." Emmett boomed

"Emmett!" Bella and me screamed at the same time.

We laughed and I walked down stairs staring into Bella's eyes. I sat down setting her on my lap and started kissing her again till mom and Alice cleared their thoughts and put food in front of Bella. She blushed and stared eating I just watched her dazzled by her beauty.

BPOV

I was still in Edwards lap on my 3rd plate of food. It was so good I just couldn't stop eating I was so hungry. Edward just sat there staring at me. Finally I asked him what's up.

"I just can't take my eyes off you now that I have you safe in my arms" he said pulling me closer.

"Yea I would hate to be away from you now that I know you love me and I love you" I said with a smile.

"So you love me do you?" he asked

"Why yes I do Edward Cullen" I said and kissed him with so much passion we ended up on the couch making out till Carlisle came down stairs.

"Wow um I'm sorry Bella, Edward. I didn't think that wow um never mind I have to go to work." He said and rushed out the house.

I just stared giggling and Edward looked confused.

"So you think us making my dad wearied out by us making out funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes I do." I said giggling

But Edward lips on my own soon silenced me again. We just sat there the whole day making out till dinner and even then we couldn't keep our eyes or our hands off each other. After we finished Edward picked me up again and went up to my room to set me down for bed. But I didn't want to be with out Edwards's arms around me.

"Edward don't go please," I whispered as he gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Ok I won't, but if I get caught you are taking the punishment." He said jokingly with a smile

With saying that he laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me, I snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest.

"Edward I love you." I said

"I love you to Bella now get some sleep my love" he said and kissed my forehead. I drifted off to sleep in the next minute.

EPOV

I awoke in the morning to the smell of lilacs and freesia. It was the most amazing smell and I secretly hoped to myself that I would wake up to this smell every morning. When I opened my eyes though it was even more amazing than the smell. I looked down to see Bella lying on my chest sleeping contently but soon that ended when Alice came in and disturbed our peace.

"Is Bella up yet I want to take her shopping, like a get well shopping trip" She chimed.

" Alice no she isn't now go away so she can sleep," I growled trying not to wake my loving sweet Bella.

"Ok, ok I WILL be back later" She said menacingly

With that she left the room and I continued to watch my angel sleep for the next couple of minutes until she started to stir. She finally looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled the biggest grin.

"Good morning, love" I told her sweetly

"Mhmmmm I wish I could stay like this forever" she cried

"So do I but I think Alice would have a problem with that and when Alice has a problem…you don't want to know" I said with a little fear in my voice and I guess she could hear it because she giggled.

"You think its funny I'm scared of Alice?" I asked a little humored

" Possibly" She said smirking

"Well then do you think this is funny?" I asked getting up and tickling her and causing her to laugh so hard she snorted. It was so adorable! Noticing I was smiling that she snorted she immediately blushed. God I loved this women!! I continued tickling her until I got her to snort again and then she attacked me. This I did not see coming. She attempted to tickle me but I wouldn't laugh.

"Why won't you laugh?" she asked pouting

" Because it doesn't tickle," I replied.

Then all of a sudden she got a smirk on her face and before I could ask her lips crashed onto mine and all to soon she pulled away.

"Did that tickle?" She asked smiling

"Ummmmm…I don't know, can you do it again?" I asked innocently

"No" she said flatly

"Why" I asked

"Because obviously I'm not good at the art of tickling, you aren't laughing" She said getting off the bed. NO I wasn't going to have this so I pulled on her arm lightly so I didn't hurt her but, hard enough to make her fall backwards. As soon as she landed in my arms I crashed my lips to hers and then felt that she had tangled her hands in my hair trying to deepen the kiss. I was willing to but then good all Alice came running in and destroyed my hopes. GRRR sometimes she is annoying.

APOV

"B-E-L-L-A WE ARE GOING SHOPPING" I said running in the room

Edward had Bella in his arms making out and kind of getting carried away.

"Edward let go of Bella I'm taking her shopping she needs new clothes." I said while they broke apart.

"Awww Alice why do you have to come in ruin our fun." Edward wined Bella just giggled.

I pulled Bella of f Edwards lap carefully enough not to hurt Bella anymore because she still not fully healed. She kissed my brother one more time and said I love you and we were out the door into my car. I could just hear Edward having a fit in the house. I had to have Emmett block the door just to get out of the drive why with Bella. It was hard separating Edward and Bella form each other, Edward never left her alone for a second even when she has to take a shower he's in there, well not looking at her in the shower but facing away. He doesn't trust anyone he's too afraid he'll lose her.

"So Bella we are going shopping and maybe get some stuff for you to ware for Edward" I said giggling.

"AWW Alice I already ha" she started to say but I cut her off.

"You already have lingerie for Edward?" I asked raising my eye brows

"Well no but I don't think he minds me not having any" she said a little scared

"Bella, Edward would love to see you in lingerie. Believe me!" I said smiling

She was quit the rest of the way to the mall. When we got there we went straight to Victory's Secret. I picked out 23 different items. Bella tried them all on then we bought them and headed to Bath and Body works. We got 6 soaps, 7 bottles of spray and 9 lotions. Then we went to our last destination Hot Topic. We got 10 pairs of black jeans and 14 shirts. Then we headed home because Bella was pretty much falling asleep.

EPOV

I was stuck home all day with my brothers we played Guitar Hero 1 and 2. But when it hit 8:30 I wanted my Bella back. My brothers kept teasing me that I was whipped. But I really didn't care if it was Bella doing the whipping. After I got done with them teasing me I went outside to wait. Ten minutes later Bella and Alice showed up. I met them at the car and Bella was asleep so I picked her up and brought her up to our room. I laid her on the bed and covered her up and laid there with her falling asleep myself. I woke up and Bella was gone 'were could she be?' I thought. Then Bella came out of the bathroom with a towel on and walked over to the dresser. She didn't see that I was awake yet. So I got up and walked behind her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped and I laughed.

"God you scared me, I thought you were still sleeping," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said with humor in my voice.

"Its ok I still love you" she teased

"Oh you still love me do you?" I said and turned her around to face me.

"Yes I do," she said and I kissed her.

We stood there kissing until her towel fell and I picked her up and set her on the bed and continued kissing her. I was on top of her kissing her when the door opened and in came in Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. I ground and looked up and saw them staring wide-eyed at Bella. I looked down and saw Bella trying to hide herself so I moved so I was covering her.

"Um guys do you think you could leave?" I asked

"No we came up to see if you wanted to play truth or dare and you to are getting busy!" Emmett boomed and laughed.

"Yes we will play and if you don't mind I want to finish what I started" I stated

Bella pushed me off and wrapped up in the sheet and went to get clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned to my family and said "Did you guys have to ruin everything?" I asked

"Yes we did and is that the first time you saw her naked?" Emmett asked

"Yes it is," I said

"We will meet you two down stairs," Alice stated

"Fine just go!" I yelled


	7. An VERY VERY VERY IM read!

Well im kind of out of time to write I will try to write next weekend. Ill do my best but I have a lot to do this week coming up. As u know school has started so yea…. But I will finish this story don't worry! Lol plz review if u don't I will be sad and might stop writing if I don't at least get 10 reviews I might just stop…. Love u all and thank u to the only one that reviewed wewwff. Thank u to u.


	8. Must read do what it says !

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMANANANANANANANANANANAN

Hey, willing to give this story to someone else to finish and go their own way with it. Contact me and tell me your ideas for the story and how u would write it. And I'll tell u if u can have to story to finish it. If you don't contact me. Do NOT start writing on the story! U must contact me and ask first. And I will say yes or no. don't forget to put your ideas about how u would finish the story.

Thank you and plz contact me to take over the story.

-----Yours truly jasperemmettlovers143 (SamanthaBrittany)


	9. AN very important the story will go on!

hello this story is going to be taken over by dariussane. but do not worry. i will be posting her chapters on my story here. so if u dont go to her site u can ours. i will be sending all of the revies to her so she can see what u say. we should have some chapters up by the end of june. plz bare with us. but all the crdit for the chapters and i am saying this now go to dariussane. all i did was set the layout for the story now she has to write it out. thank u and we hope u still read.

SamanthaBrittany


End file.
